As Project 1 of the BSPP, this fifteen-year research project develops and evaluates a community breast screening promotion program. Program activities are,organized under the auspices of a community Board of Directors, and are administered through the Lee County Breast Screening Program. Program components promote mammography Screening and training in mammography referral, breast palpation and breast self-examination instruction for medical practitioners, while community organization approaches provide direct breast screening education to women in the community, and access for low-income women to obtain screening and follow- up treatment. Pilot programs will test program approaches for populations at risk for low participation and to assess program impact on elderly women, low-income women, and African-American women. The community program has been implemented beginning in June, 1991, to enhance existing breast screening efforts with fill project support for the first five years; during subsequent years, support for selected program elements will be transferred to community resources with consultation from project Staff. Measurement of program effects will be achieved through household surveys of women in seven Florida study area counties. Avail survey and medical office-based assessments will evaluate breast screening perceptions and practices of primary care physicians. A comprehensive set of process measures are being assessed. Surveys and interviews have been conducted before interventions began, after three years of intervention (in Year 4), and in Year 7, before programs are transferred to local resources.